Til Death Do Us Part
by RikuxXion
Summary: Cliche name yes  This is NOT a wedding story! When something terrible happens between the two bitter enemies Shizuo and Izaya, what becomes of their relationship? Yaoi, Shizaya  sorry had to!  Emotional story, not smut!
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written an emotionally intense fan-fic in a while so I've decided to write one, using one of my OTPs: Shizaya from DuRaRaRa! I've written a lot of smut lately so…yea I need a real fic haha :p Hope you enjoy this first chapter! I don't own anything except my words!**

Another day in Ikebukuro began with me watching, with my flashing crimson eyes, a vending machine go crashing into the already crappy, split concrete next to me. "IIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAA!" I heard my enemy's voice yelling through the smoking side-walk as people fled in terror. _Go ahead and run! Make more room for Shizu-chan and I's destruction!_ Though Shizu-chan was doing most of the damage, I was just trying to provoke him. It was quite fun.

"IZAYA!" He stepped through the smoke carrying a large metal fence post, sweating angrily. I loved it.

"Oh Shizu-chan~" I mewled mockingly. "Already tired from our playtime today?" That ought to boil his blood.

He started roaring, coming at me as fast as he could with the large object, and I smiled. _You're the one I hate most in the world._ I stepped aside as he threw it into the wall behind me. He missed again; he always did with me. He always tried to kill me, but never succeeded. Why was that? It was the same for me, but I never really felt like really killing him, the chase was too much fun.

"Will your aim ever improve?" I taunted him mercilessly and threw my sharp blade straight at his stupid face. It missed but grazed the side of his cheek quite nicely. It will leave a beautiful scar, reminding him of me…perfect. "Looks like mine has."

"Not by much, damn flea." He wiped the bloody cut with his sleeve smearing a red streak across the rest of his cheek. He quickly reacted by plucking a street lamp pole from the ground like some weed and swung it my way. "TAKE THAT!"

It struck me against the side of my head…crap, and sent me flying into the open garage across the street. I think I landed in a bunch of cardboard boxes surrounded by confused mechanics and Gang-guro girls, but my head was throbbing too much to care. "Oh my god! It's Shizuo Hewijema! He did this!" Some chick screeched and her friends giggled, taking pictures of me in the pile. Wait, what? I felt a breeze on my chest. I guess in my landing my shirt had flown up over my head, well at least I wasn't blind. The girls began to giggle further as I sat up slowly, but I felt a rough hand grab my shirt and pull me up, shaking me into consciousness. "Oh Shizu-chan, you have to try harder than that to kill me!" I laughed, but the truth was I was in A LOT of pain. I would be in more if I admitted that to Shizu-chan.

"You frickin bastard! Why don't you just die?" He swung me back and threw me into the garage wall, finally causing the girls and mechanics to run away, but I took that chance to stand up and pull out another knife.

"Ahhh-rahhhh!" He came at me with his thick fist, but I was able to, luckily, dodge away and cut him in the back, leaving another personalization of mine to his skin as he had done to mine with bruises and bumps. _Which of us will die today?_ "Argh," Shizuo fell a bit, so I ran from the cramped garage. We two players need a bigger stage anyway.

"Come and get me protozoan!" I laughed and ran down a familiar alley into a crowded street. _We'll put on a show._ Shizuo emerged from the alley carrying a "No-parking: 3-10" sign in his hands and he swung it right at me. _Woah! _This time I had to hump to avoid this crushing blow, and a few poor, innocent humans were brushed by his swinging anger. _Ooops_, I smirked. _Humans and Shizu-chan are fun_. I threw a pair of blades from my pocket at him and he caught one in his teeth, in a strangely sexy way, but kept coming at me, dragging his sign, ripping up more concrete.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" He jumped up, over the screaming tourists, and began to bring down the sign as hard as he could on my head. I fell backwards, avoiding most of the blow and landed in a mess of a broken glass window. _Nnghh!_ My whole body was being cut up through my clothing, I felt small beads of blood joining together to form long streams trickling down my legs and arms. Shizu-chan was fast approaching, and I couldn't reveal my weakness. I was strong, I had none. "Give up yet?" He gripped at my throat, but I took his moment of shock and happiness he had, to grab his own throat and turn him around into the smashed glass.

"Not yet!" I crushed the side of his face into the crunching glass and he growled in pain. "Do you like that?"

"Grrr! Get OFF me!" He used all his force to kick me in the legs and send me flying onto my back in the middle of the tourist crowd. _That wasn't fun at all. _He ripped off his destroyed vest and snapped bow-tie walking towards me in his blood-stained white shirt.

"Oh my, Shizu-chan is sooo mean~~" I giggled sitting up. _The way he looked so mad, the way I had such an effect on him. _That_ was what was fun about this._ "You're stronger," I wiped the blood off my chin and took that moment to lunge at him with my knife. "But not faster than me!" I had him in a choke hold, standing behind him, my knife at his throat. He was in utter shock and I in joy! "Any last words?" I whispered into his ear as I pressed the knife harder on his throat.

"I—" He began to shout, but suddenly, his eyes went dimmer and his mouth fell open as if he had been punched in the face. It was strange…he wasn't fighting me back. His head slumped to the side a bit, his eyes began to flutter open and shut, and a string of blood dripped from his nose. _What the hell?_ A gurgling noise came up in his throat so I let go of him, I wasn't choking him that hard! He fell onto his side and rolled over onto his back, his fingers moving feebly at the ground as if he was trying to grip onto something. Something was terribly wrong.

"I'm calling 911!" "You didn't think of that before when they were trying to kill each other?" A husband and wife barked fiercely at each other. My eyes were as blank as Shizuo's. What could I do? What could I say?

He kept making that strange gurgling sound and moaning as if he was in pain. The crowd that watched us fight started dispersing, calling for help, and even screaming. What was going on? "C'mon, Shizu-chan, quit playing around!" I nudged him with my foot. _Nothing. _"C'mon get up!" I kicked him and he just blinked once. He couldn't be dying; he couldn't be just a minute from death. He was Shizuo Hewijema, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, my worst enemy. He couldn't just die randomly; he couldn't die when it wasn't me killing him. His eyes began to shut more slowly and what light breathing of his was there was slowing to a stop. "Get up!" I shouted. No response. "You bastard, get up and call me a name!" I began to shake and fell onto my knees beside him. "Call me a flea, call me Izaya! Tell me to stop calling you Shizu-chan!" I grabbed onto his shirt and shook him around, but he was slipping further away. "NO! Don't do this! I'm the one who's supposed to kill you!"

I heard a woman whispering behind me about a seizure or something like that and I knew it was too late as I heard sirens down the street. "No! NO! NOO!" I slammed my face onto his chest in anger and for no reason; I felt tears dripping from my eyes. _You're the one I hate most in the world, why am I crying?_ I tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept falling onto his bloody white shirt nonstop, and I was blubbering like an idiot. He moved a little and I heard a strange sound; the so-called "death rattle" people talked about when humans died. Then Shizuo grabbed my hand and spoke with his last words: "Izaya, I—"then nothing. "You idiot, you can't just die? You can't! YOU CAN'T!" I screamed through tears, but nothing worked and Shizuo, my worst enemy, the man I always wanted to die at my hands, died from some mysterious circumstance. Not by my hands, but in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it so far! I would appreciate reviews and love from everyone! Check out my other fics too! Thanks!**

"A brain aneurism? That's the official C.O.D.?" I sat on my office couch, stiffly leaning back as I spoke into my cell phone, one of the few I hadn't destroyed. Shinra, my underground doctor friend spoke on the other line.

"Yes, it appears to be just one of those freak things, like someone being fatally hit by a car or having a seizure. There was no way anyone could have known it was happening and nothing that could be done." Shinra spoke gravely.

I was completely numb. All I heard wherever I went, even in my own mind was that Shizuo Hewijema, my worst enemy was dead. "Oh humans, so funny with the way their bodies work…"

"I know you hated him Izaya—"

"Hated him?" I scoffed with a dark laugh. "I loathed that man! I tried to kill him on a daily basis, and now he's dead, dead, dead!" I laughed again. It was quite in character for me, but I think Shinra knew I was hiding something. That kid had been clever since high school.

"Izaya," He sighed deeply on his end and I frowned. _Here comes a speech about valuing life or some crap like that._ "Are you sure you are all right, I mean the paramedics had to pry you off him. You were—"

"SHUT UP!" I jumped up from the couch and tightened my grip from the cell. "You don't know ANYTHING about what happened, Shinra!" He went quiet. "Shizu-chan is dead! I've never been happier to be rid of a thorn in my side! I'm so overjoyed I may BURST!" I heard a tapping in the background and knew Celty, the headless rider and Shinra's fiancé was telling him something. She knew me too well for her own good.

"Izaya?" Shinra spoke softly. "Why don't you come over and talk with us—"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I'M HAPPY!" I slammed down the phone against my coffee table, causing the screen to crack. _Hmph._ I kneeled back onto the couch, perching like a predator about to catch his prey, except I had no prey anymore. It was over.

_"NO!" I shrieked as a paramedic came to Shizuo's roughed up side in the street. I was laying over him, sobbing for no reason except that I just lost a part of my life, a part I thought I'd be happier to lose when I did. "Get away!" I shoved a paramedic away and slapped Shizuo's face. "He's fine!" I cried out. "He's gonna get up and call me a flea. He's gonna get up and head butt me across the street!" The paramedics and on-coming policemen looked at each other and then at me. _Was I crazy_? My shoulders and cushy jacket were suddenly seized and I was being pulled away from the blonde bastard. "NO!" I elbowed a guy pretty hard so a couple more policemen came and restrained my arms with handcuffs. _Shizu-chan would love to see this_._

_ I still didn't understand what was going on: with me, with Shizuo, with the whole world. I was questioned thoroughly, but the cops couldn't pin anything on me if they tried, and if I had done anything. I was one of the most powerful forces in Ikebukuro and they'd have to let me go soon. _When was Shizu-chan going to get up?

_ I was crazy! All I heard in my head was: Shizuo is dead. I didn't kill him. Why? Why? No! It can't be happening? I-!_

How did I even feel about this?

Back in the present my mind stopped rushing about as I lay on my couch, with my arm draped over my face. Why was I so worked up? I cried when he died, I yelled at poor Shinra and Celty, and now I was lying around like a freaking vegetable. What was happening? "I have to work." I moaned out loud, but I didn't move. "You're truly the most powerful man in Ikebukuro, get up." I spoke again, but my body didn't respond.

"You're going to have to get back to work sometime." A sarcastic voice shocked me out of my state for a moment, and I sat up fast. It was just Namie, my "secretary", I don't even remember why I hired her. _Oh yea, she cooks._

"What are you talking about; I was just taking a power-nap!"

She just rolled her big brown eyes. "Right," She tossed her hair and began to leave my office. "If you're going to sit around and mope about Shizuo all day, why don't you just go home?" She slammed the door shut.

"I'm not moping!" I screamed at her, but she was already gone. "Arghh!" I fell back onto my back on the couch. I had to talk myself out of this. I always could…I think.

I sat at my desk and began looking through my appointment book. I had to get some crap for the Dollars and some stuff for other gangs. _Sigh._ "What shall we do first?" I began searching my databases when my mind wandered to Shizu-chan again and again.

I remembered randomly that when I first saw him in high school I thought he was almost half as sexy as me! He had that tussled hair and broad shoulders that I had always found attractive for some reason. And that face he made when he was thinking about people he wanted to kill was fascinating_. Wait, am I really remembering I had a crush on Shizuo? What the hell? I did!_ I sighed deeper and slumped into my chair. _Stupid Shizu-chan bringing up stupid thoughts. He even annoyed me past his death!_ It was just a little crush, and that stopped after I figured out how much fun it was to bug him and cut him up with my knives. _Right? It stopped?_

I laughed a loud as I remembered the time I walked in on Shizu-chan showering in gym. He came out with just a towel on so I tripped and he fell down in front of all the guys, his bare ass facing them. That was awkward! I scratched my head and laughed as I remembered all this. Wait, why was this funny? Why couldn't stop thinking about him?

His pained faced when his eyes went blank as I held him in my arms a couple days ago. It hurt…me. A damn tear fell from my eye and onto my hand. "Grrrr," I rubbed them away quickly. _I will NOT let Shizu-chan keep annoying me! I will stop thinking about him!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't believe I'm doing this_. I thought as my hand crumpled and un-crumpled the piece of notebook paper in my pocket. It was either late at night or early in the morning, I didn't know or care. I wore my hood over my head as I stomped through the muddy puddles of restaurant's old water, dumped on the side of the street. I sighed and a cloud of air appeared in the air. _Was it that cold out?_ All I felt was numbness. I was completely out of my element and anything I had ever done. _Fuck, why? Why was I even doing this?_ I stopped in the street and clenched my fists angrily. My hand grazed the paper, so I continued on.

"Why is it I never do anything right?" I heard a voice ring through the quiet night air, and looked up. It sounded familiar. I looked over to see Masaomi Kida, that high schooler, ladies man wannabe, wearing his yellow scarf around his neck. _Tsch! Did that kid really have to be here at this moment?_ "You can't make me do things I don't want to do!" He was yelling into his cell phone to someone. Probably that girl Saki, who devoted herself to me along with Masaomi. "Fine Saki!" I was right, _insert smirk here_. "Maybe I'll come tomorrow…bye." He hung up and started walking towards me. _Don't see me, don't see me—_"Izaya?" He called out. _Grrrrrrr._

"Oh hello there Masaomi," I spoke happily…I wasn't. "On your way to see your little girl friend?"

"No." He looked down and started to pass me, but stopped. "Did you hear what happened to Shizuo Hewijema?"

Of course he brought that up. "Yea, what a shame, huh?" I laughed lightly. "Of course I don't really care!"

He looked at me for a moment with confusion, as if he was starring right into me. "Weren't you two friends in high school?"

"No!" I crossed my arms across my chest. "Whatever gave you that idea? We've been rivals ever since I first laid my eyes on that protozoan. Sure we knew each other in high school, but he's nothing more to me than another guy that got in the way of my job. Now my job is much easier and I have no regrets! I don't care!" _If you didn't care so much, than why can't you stop obsessing over the fact he's dead_: my inner voice slammed into me like a punch from Shizu-chan.

"Of course you don't." Masaomi looked back down "Well, I guess I'll see you later…" He paused before walking past me and saying quietly and coldly: "Izaya." That kid was weird! Why did he care so much? Was it that he saw the same thing between me and Shizu-chan as he did between him and Saki? No! I tried to convince myself…

I pulled my hood back up and continued on my unforgiveable journey. 5 minutes later I was there. I reluctantly pulled the wadded up paper from my pocket and matched what was written on it. It was the right address. _Shit._

It was a dingy, old outdoor apartment building with only two floors. Some of the numbers on the doors were falling off and the curtains in all of the windows were ripped, stained or gone completely. The whatever-colored paint that was on the building was chipping away. The stairs didn't look completely safe, but I went up them anyway and as slowly as possible. I checked the note again and found myself starring right at Apartment #201. I started reaching for the door knob, but stopped myself. _Did I really want to do this?_ My fingers slowly touched the cold metal lock. _Did I really want to venture and find what was hidden?_ My fist clenched the knob._ Did_ _I really want to know oh- too human feelings? Feelings? I had never let myself feel anything._ I turned the door knob; unlocked, I smirked, of course he would forget to lock his door, and pushed the door open quickly.

I was in Shizuo's apartment.

I stepped across the hard wood floor and the door fell shut behind me; leaving me in the darkness of the apartment with just a bit of light shining through the crappy slitted blinds. It was a modest apartment; no palace, but I didn't expect it to be anyway. I stepped forward, even slower than when I had climbed the stairs as I was in dangerous territory. _Why was I in the recently-deceased, my worst enemy, and strongest man in Ikebucuro's room? How the hell should I know?_

Shizu-chan had plagued my thoughts for three days straight. Ever since he died, all I could think about was him, even though I didn't want to. I sat down on a chair in the "kitchen", if you could call it that, as I thought. The kitchen was a fridge with milk, a counter and two foldable chairs. _Big spender, huh Shizu-chan?_ I chuckled to myself as I grabbed a pack of cigarettes lying on the floor next to me. I shook it around. About two left, so I took one out and pocketed the pack. Waste not, want not.

_Should I?_ I twirled the cheap smoke between my fingers. Since, I hadn't ever smoked before I wasn't sure if I even should. It's un-classy and disgusting...But Shizu-chan always did it…

I lit up the cigarette and inhaled. "Ugh!" I breathed out heavily and coughed choking to death. "Why are you so disgusting Shizu-chan?" I said a loud as I dropped the cigarette in his disgusting ash tray. I sighed again, more loudly than ever. I seemed to do that a lot lately.

I looked up and saw Shizuo's bed. His bed lay next to the window so I got up and sat on it. It was just a bed, right? The white sheets were all messed up and a spot of dry drool was on the pillow. _You are more human than monster, I suppose_. My pale fingers traced the pillow's indentation's. His hair probably stuck to his head when he slept and when he woke up, it was probably a rat's nest, ha! I covered my mouth as I laughed. Why was I laughing? Why was I joking about a dead guy? And why did this dead guy have to be Shizuo Hewijema?

I don't know why, but lied down on the bed and let myself feel the coolness of the pillow on my cheek as I turned to the side and faced Shizuo's room. A photo sat on the table next to the bed, but it was distorted by the moonlight. I quickly picked it up and saw what it was: him and his brother Kasuka when Shizuo was in high school and Kasuka began acting. _Cute_, I thought mockingly. Shizu-chan was smiling. He never smiled. Not around me anyway, but why would he even have a reason to. He hated me, and I hated him, right? I let my fingers glide across the glass frame and over Shizuo's face…

I found myself muttering quietly a loud: "You know, I really could've fallen for you…maybe in another life…"

_What?_ I sat up quickly and knew coming to this room was bad for me! I had to get out of there! It felt like the walls were closing in as fast as they could. Shizuo's cigarette smell was filling my lungs so I couldn't breathe and his name clouded all my thoughts as I tried to get off of the bed. I caught my breath as much as I could, and ran out of the apartment like a scared child slamming the door behind me. I was hardly the God-like man I considered myself once.

Ten minutes later, I turned around from trying to walk back to my office and found myself back lying on Shizu-chan's bed, rolled up in his sheets, his scent, his essence, crying.


	4. Apology! Updates soon!

Sorry for the lack of updating :( I just got done with my college finals PHEW! Now that that's over, I CAN WRITE AGAIN and this story will be updated soon cus I love it and want to finish it!


End file.
